The present technology relates to a device having one or more functional elements disposed therein, and an electronic apparatus including the device.
In the case where elements, particularly a large number of small elements, are mounted on a wiring substrate, it is necessary for the elements to be accurately and collectively disposed (transferred) on the wiring substrate. Furthermore, if a large number of small elements are mounted, the following step is necessary to improve a yield: an electrode pad of each element is connected to a wiring line in an electrically and mechanically firm manner after the elements are mounted on the wiring substrate.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-233733 discloses a fixing method using electrolytic plating. Specifically, first, a seed metal is formed on a substrate, and an element is temporarily fixed to the substrate such that an electrode pad of the element is located above the seed metal in an electrically unconnected manner. Subsequently, electrolytic plating is performed with the seed metal as a power feeding layer, so that the electrode pad is eventually connected to the seed metal through a plated layer growing during such electrolytic plating, and therefore the element is fixed to the substrate.